


Recovery

by boxedannoyance



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, cant cope with eli dying so we saving him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxedannoyance/pseuds/boxedannoyance
Summary: Reader finds Eli unconscious after he got stabbed, he didn't actually die, Josh was just an idiot who didn't think to check his pulse.
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan/Original Female Character(s), Eli Cardashyan/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> First fic Ive ever written, probably gonna be shit, idek if Im gonna post it but I want it to exist so chances are someone else does too, so this is for you so you dont have to write it.
> 
> I fucking hate this guy I cant believe hes amazing he fucking sucks

You were lucky the house you had chosen was so close to the park, you reflected as you dragged the boy through the door. You were also lucky that he was pretty thin, and that you had found him before the ghoulies, and that his pulse stayed so steady as you heaved him onto the couch. After you had a close call a few weeks back been keeping a small, but loud radio on you at all times in case you ever needed to distract the ghoulies, and it had finally come in useful. It was playing obnoxiously loud music at the opposite side of the park as you used your bike to get the boy to safety.

He looked familiar you thought, hunting for your first aid kit. You probably went to school with him right? Yes, that was it. This was the kid you were always slightly intrigued by, the one who didn't seem to have any close friends, who you always got the sense that there was more to him that, he was hiding. The sort of guy who was afraid of his feelings. What was his name? Evan? Ethan? Eli, that's it. 

You pulled up his shirt and looked at the wound. It wasn't too deep, it looked manageable. The shock was probably a large part of why he passed out, then. You wondered who did this, but it was probably related to the fact that he was dressed like the Baron Triumph. No reason came to mind as to why he was dressed like that, but you had heard previously that there was a knockoff Baron about so you assumed this was him. There was no way this was the guy eating people, anyway. 

You knelt beside him and got to work cleaning the wound. He soon began to stir, presumably the sting of the disinfectant waking him up. "Woah, what the fuck, ow?!" 

You decide to move back and give him some space. The last thing you needed was Eli getting freaked out on you. "I'm y/n," you tell him. "I found you in the park about to be eaten alive. You're Eli, right? I think I remember you from school." 

He blinked and looked around. You were in your small sitting room. The light, orangey-yellow curtains were closed, bathing the room in a warm light, illuminating the bookshelves and table covered in your gear; a pocket knife, water bottle, lighter, all the things you usually brought with you when you left the house that you had dumped on the coffee table in a hurry upon bringing Eli inside. "Yeah, yeah I think I remember you." He struggled to sit up, cursing at the pain. "Did you see Josh? Where is he?"

You sat up on your knees and gently pushed his shoulder back down. "Hey, you mustn't move too much. You don't wanna start the bleeding again. I didn't see anyone around when I found you. Is Josh the one who did this?" 

Eli obliged, and lay back down as you resumed treating his wound. "No, I was with him, trying to get his girlfriend out of the school. That's why I was dressed like this. I guess he thought I was dead. I didn't think he'd just leave me though... Fucking prick, I knew he wanted to steal my Magic: the Gathering cards..." 

"What?" 

"Nevermind." He looks at you properly for the first time, and smirks. "So you're gonna take care of me? In that case I think I could live with having been stabbed." 

You give him a stare. Eli looks away and at least looks somewhat embarrassed. He was pretty cute though, you thought. Honestly you didn't hate the idea of taking care of him, but you already knew not to let him know that or he'd become unbearable. 

"Alright, this is bandaged up but you aren't going anywhere for at least six days, longer if it ends up getting infected." Eli opens his mouth to reply but before he can, you tell him you're going to get him some water and something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> So looks like I cant write dialogue, thats great for me


End file.
